


A Braided Fairy

by iguana_ism



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Otayuri fluff, cause puberty you know, taller yuri, yuri with braided hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguana_ism/pseuds/iguana_ism
Summary: A group of kids ask to braid Yuri's hair while him and Otabek are having a small date. Otayuri fluff.





	A Braided Fairy

**Author's Note:**

> i almost put 'a breaded fairy' as my title  
> anyways, Yuri is taller and has long hair because my boy needs to grow okay  
> also, i made this in like 10 minutes cause i just felt like i needed to write so i am sorry if it doesn't make sense or if there are any mistakes  
> hope yall enjoy :)

“Sir can we please please _please_ braid your hair?” A small group of children asked Yuri who was currently seated at a park bench with his boyfriend Otabek. The tall blonde finished the juice pack he was currently drinking and threw it in a nearby trashcan. Otabek watched as he thought about their question for a moment.

“You know what,” Yuri smiled politely, “how about another ti-“

“Sure you can braid his hair,” Otabek smiled as he turned Yuri so his back was to the kids who immediately went to work on his long blonde hair.

“Beka,” Yuri growled between his teeth as the shorter man just smiled at him.

“I am going to go get us some ice cream.” He walked away, leaving Yuri in the middle of the small group of kids who were putting their small gremlin hands to good work. _Great_ work in Otabek’s opinion. His boyfriend was quite the beauty, but his long straight hair seemed to always get in the way of kissing and… other things. So yeah, he was in full support of a braided Yuri. Not only would he be able to look at his handsome face which would no longer be covered by stray strands on blonde hair, but now he would be able to kiss his boyfriend without having to worry about getting any hair in his mouth unlike this one time where he almost swallowed Yuris’s hair in an intense make out session, or another time where Yuri’s hair got caught on his zipper, but that was something else entirely. Either way, he was kind of excited to see Yuri’s hair, but for now he needed to get ice cream. He got Yuri a tiger popsicle, which he did not know why the ice cream man had in stock, but oh well, Yuri would love it. His boyfriend was a bit eccentric, just like his fashion sense; intense, and a bit angry, but he was good and he managed to rock it, so all was well. For himself, he got a plain cherry popsicle, a classic; safe, but well loved by all. Once he paid the ice cream man, he made his way to the bench where the children were finishing their braid, which seemed to be a French braid, but Otabek couldn’t be so sure, he wasn’t an expert at the topic. Anyways, his hair was braided and out of his face, just what he wanted.

“Yuri, I have your ice cream.”

Yuri turned around, his face a bit flushed and looking nothing short of an angel. Otabek tried to suppress his urge to just kiss his beautiful boyfriend. Honestly, how did he get so lucky to call this mess of a man his. He was drop dead gorgeous, talented, and not to mention his best friend. He felt like the luckiest man alive, and it was all because of the beautiful, slightly angry, man in front of him who was eyeing the tiger ice cream in his hand like a cat looking at lazer; eyes focused, but clearly interested with intense focus. “You want it,” he asked, waving the ice cream in his lovers face. Yuri snatched the cold treat away from him and began going at it, his hair not even getting in the way of his messy treat. Otabek took note of his small ears, his neck which he loved to kiss, and his sharp facial features which made him look like an elf, especially during winter. Everything that he loved about his boyfriend surged up in him all at once, and it was a lot to handle.

“Eh, what is it?” Yuri asked as Otabek leaned onto his shoulder as he took a seat next to him. He tried to sound annoyed, but Otabek could feel the heat radiating off his face. He took a deep breath of Yuri’s scent, relishing in the coolness that was his man. “Nothing, just thinking about how much I love you.”

Yuri sputtered, his blush spreading to the back of his neck. “I-idiot,” he intertwined his hands with Otabek’s, his actions betraying his words. “I love you too,” he mumbled, making Otabek smile. Yes, his boyfriend was a character, but he was something which was so dear to him that he couldn’t even imagine life without him now, and he didn’t think that he had to, because he would stay by his side no matter what, and if that wasn’t true love, then he didn’t know what was.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: thoseswimmingdorks


End file.
